Final Clash, Aeris's revivle
by Ta-cun
Summary: Never mind what I said before. This is a comidy. Yeah. Hey the seconed chapter is comidy. Ok.
1. Sweet beginings

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or any of the characters.  
  
I want you to know this is MY own version of how Sephiroth get his butt kicked by Cloud.  
  
Cloud and the others are floating around Sephiroth.   
  
Sephiroth: Ha ha ha ha. I know how you {Cloud} are such a moron. Coming right to me not thinking about your little power. What spells do you have little summons? HA HA HA HA HA. I laugh at your stupidity. To think you can beat ME.   
  
Cloud: No, you are wrong. I came here for one purpose only and that is to kill you!!! I mean you killed Arise my... my only love.  
  
Tiffa looks over to Cloud. She puts her head down.   
  
Tiffa: I guess he does not… love me.   
  
Tears start to come down her eyes. She wipes them away.  
  
Cloud: I know that you might not care for feelings but… BUT I DO. I lost a piece of me that time when you KILLED ARISE. YOU THINK YOU CAN GO AROUND KILLING PEOPLE!!! BUT YOU CAN NOOOOOOT.  
  
Cloud goes in for a hit. But is blasted away by the mass of energy.  
  
Cloud: Ugh. What the?  
  
Sephiroth: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. See? I am to powerful. I will crush you into a million pieces. HA HA HA HA.  
  
Sephiroth lets down his barrier. But then when the others try to get to close they get flown away.   
  
Cloud: Fine. If you want it that way then.  
  
Cloud takes out his Ultimate Weapon and tries to slash at Sephiroth. But he doges it. Then Sephiroth does Super Nova. {Just in case you guys that are not at disk three or has not beat bizarreo Sephiroth then I will tell you about Super Nova.} A huge beam comes in space and goes into our solar system. Then it hit Pluto smashing it into pieces. Then it hits Saturn destroying the ring around it and destroying the planet. Then it hits Jupiter creating a hole and then it explodes. Then it hit's the Sun. The Sun Starts to bubble and then it hits Mercary smashing that into pieces. Then it hit's the earth and Cloud goes flying into the wall of the barier.  
  
Cloud: Oh no I can't go on. There has to be a way.  
  
Sephiroth comes up and slashes at Cloud. But Cloud deflects it and put up Regen and Wall.   
  
Sephiroth: Looks like I underestimated you.  
  
Cloud: Looks like you did.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well that is a good spot to stop.  
  
Cloud: No it is not. We should tell them. Well I…  
  
I bonk Cloud on the head hard and he passes out.   
  
Well that is were we stop. Bye 


	2. What is wrong with this fight?

Disclaimer- Hey I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Sorry. Well I hope that Amarie thinks it is funny again.  
  
Cloud whooshed to Sephiroth but Sephiroth flew him back with a slash.   
  
Sephiroth: HA HA HA HA {Sephiroth laughs insanely} You are a gay be, a moron. What kind of FREAK are you? I mean whoosh swipe slash and BOOM. You are a freaky deaky Dutch.   
  
Cloud: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? I AM NOT A DUTCH, {in a whisper} I am a west Dutch.  
  
Sephiroth: What? You are a west Dutch? Were do you live {in a sarcastic voice and a freaky movement and face} West Dutch? HA HA HA HA. You are dumb and gay.  
  
Cloud: Shut up. It was only once in college.  
  
Sephiroth: WHAT: Get away from me I am homophobic.   
  
Cloud: No because I am going to fight you.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh yeah. Um ok.  
  
Sephiroth jumps up but then stops.   
  
Cloud: {Angrily} WHAT ARE YOU DOING?  
  
Sephiroth: Sorry I am just praying.  
  
Cloud: What? You are like jumping up and down saying blah shah cook coo soo coo. That is like so dumb.  
  
Sephiroth: Yeah well you are a Dutch.  
  
Cloud: NO I AM NOT I AM A WEST DUTCH. GET IT RIGHT.  
  
Sephiroth: NEVER.  
  
Sephiroth: gets chased around the barrier. Sephiroth tripes.  
  
Sephiroth: OUCH. That hurt.  
  
Cloud: Oh did I do that?  
  
Cloud is holding a stick.  
  
Sephiroth: I will kill you. You hit me.  
  
Cloud is being chased by Sephiroth then all of a suddin Cloud trips too.  
  
Cloud: OK, LEST STOP THE TRIPING.  
  
Sephiroth: Ok.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hey guys. Well I have to hit Cloud again or he is going to tell.  
  
This time I hit Cloud with a Huge Metal Bat.  
  
Cloud: Oh look momy I see pretty little boy. DURH.  
  
Well bye every body.Disclaimer- Hey I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters. Sorry. Well I hope that Amarie thinks it is funny again. 


End file.
